


Distracting You

by flickawhip



Series: Billie Kay Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Billie loves to distract you.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Distracting You

\- “Babe... stop...”  
\- This is the fourth time you’ve protested this week  
\- You need to work  
\- You’ve been focusing hard on your work  
\- “BABE...”  
\- You look up almost sharply when Billie slips into your lap, snagging your attention  
\- “You keep that up I might just have to punish you...”  
\- “Is that a promise?”  
\- You laugh  
\- She’s such a kinky little thing  
\- You love it  
\- Even if it is mildly amusing  
\- “Depends, can you let me finish my work tonight?”  
\- She whines softly  
\- You end up kissing her softly  
\- “After I sort you out... little minx...”


End file.
